


Please. I Can’t.

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Valentine’s Day 2021 [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Asexual Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Biromantic Bobby, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), First Dates, M/M, Pining, Presents, Romantic Friendship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Bobby saves Reggie from an abandoned date, so the next year he asks Reggie to be his valentine.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Series: Valentine’s Day 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154675
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Please. I Can’t.

_ ‘Please fall in love with me.’ _

It started when Reggie met a guy online the end of the year they turned twenty. They had a lot in common, and Reggie had excitedly told the other members of _Sunset Curve_ that they would meet for the first time for Valentine’s Day. Except Trevor never showed.

Bobby had driven Reggie to the restaurant, and decided to wait in the parking lot in case it had been a catfish situation, but the longer he saw Reggie sitting alone at the table, the more he realized this was worse. When Reggie had still been there by himself an hour after the agreed time, Bobby got out of the car and went in to join him. Reggie had given him a grateful smile, holding back sadness in his eyes. Bobby told Reggie it would be okay, he’d be his valentine.

Trevor ghosted Reggie after that. He figured that he must’ve talked about his friends too much, and maybe the guy had picked up on the unrequited crush he was trying to get over. But Reggie didn’t care as much. Bobby was the perfect date- it didn’t help Reggie get over his crush on the other boy but Bobby paid for dinner even though Reggie insisted he would, took Reggie to a movie, and on the way home he stopped at a small store and bought Reggie a card and a tiny stuffed dog that held a heart in its paws. He named it Vally, for Valentine’s because he’s a sap and he knows it.

Maybe by the universe’s luck, or coincidence, or because they just spent so much time together, but when Valentine’s Day rolled around the next year, they were both single again. The boys were hanging out in their shared apartment, strumming absentmindedly as Bobby read a book. Alex had been talking about some surprise Willie had planned for him, and Luke was planning a date for Julie, but Bobby looked over at Reggie with a cheeky grin, “Reg, you’ll be my valentine this year, right?”

Reggie, to his credit, did not choke on air for more than a few seconds as their friends went dead silent. “Uh, sure, Bobbers.” He answered after he regained his voice. Bobby beamed at him. If Reggie was honest, he had made it his New Years resolution to ask Bobby to be his valentine anyway, but he figured this could still count if he did it right. When Reggie looked up, Bobby was back to reading his book, and Luke and Alex were smirking at him. Reggie flipped them off before looking back at his guitar, but in his head he was panicking over planning a date in two days.

Reggie panicked a lot over those two days, but he was ready when it hit midnight leading into the fourteenth. He’d already bought a gift for Bobby online, in case he had built up his courage enough to ask. And he planned to take Bobby to his favorite diner for dinner, he called and spoke to the waitress they always had, and she giggled when he asked if it would be weird to reserve a table just in case. She promised she would save them one, and Reggie made Bobby promise to be ready at five.

When exactly five o clock hit, Reggie knocked on Bobby’s bedroom door. There was chipper call from the other side, telling him it was open, and it took Reggie a second to realize it was their ever-stoic Bobby’s voice. He smoothed his hands down the front of his tie and dress shirt, hoping he didn’t dress up too much or not enough with his ripped skinny jeans, and opened the door. Bobby was busy hooking his signature red suspenders into place to notice Reggie staring at him, or more accurately staring at how beautiful he looked. Bobby turned when he finished, letting out a sharp whistle when he saw Reggie. “Looking sharp, Reg. You trying to find another date while we’re out?” He teased.

“Like I could find a better looking date.” Reggie knew flirting might be a bad move, but over the last year Bobby was smiling more, specifically at him, and he said things that Reggie thought were flirting and made his heart flutter, so he figured it was okay to push a little.

“Damn right.” Bobby agreed with a wink. “Hey, we match!” He called gesturing to his suspenders and Reggie’s tie, they were both wearing black button downs too, but Reggie had his rolled up to his elbows.

“Maybe I wanna let people know you’re with me.” Reggie smirked, holding out his arm, “Shall we?”

“My, what a gentleman.” Bobby chuckled, taking Reggie’s hand instead of his arm. “Lead the way.”

When they got to the diner, it was packed. But like she promised, Sunny had a table saved for the two of them. “If it isn’t my favorite couple.” Reggie gave her a slightly panicked look and she continued. “Of regulars, of course. What can I get you fine guys tonight?”

Bobby grinned, “I don’t supposed you’re finally gonna give Reg that date he was after, are you?”

Sunny laughed warmly, like everything else about her, “Oh hun, he has my number as friends and knows he’s not exactly the right fit for what I’m after. Just like I’m not the right fit for what he’s after.” She winked at Bobby, “You want your usuals or the Valentine’s specials menu?”

Bobby shrugged, “We can take a look at the specials.” Sunny grinned, pulling laminated menus from her apron before gliding off to another table. “You okay, Reg?” Bobby asked softly, “You’ve been quiet.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m great!” Reggie squeaked. “Just, nervous for some reason.”

Bobby smiled fondly at him, and it did things to Reggie’s heart, “You don’t have to be nervous, Reg. It’s just me.”

Oh, if only he knew. It was because it was him that Reggie was so nervous. But he was determined to make it a good evening, even if it wasn’t a real date. “So, can you tell me about the book you’re reading?” Reggie suggested, catching how Bobby’s eyes lit up before he tried to brush it off.

“You don’t wanna hear about that.”

“Yes I do! Tell me everything.” Reggie grinned.

Bobby smiled, “After we order.”

And he did. They ordered and Bobby went on a long winded rant about the storyline and plot of the book he’d been reading lately, and Reggie was eager to listen. Sunny dropped off a piece of chocolate cake when they finished eating, and when Bobby pointed out they didn’t order one, she just smiled, “All couples get free sweethearts dessert today.”

Bobby rolled his eyes with a grin, “Well, Reg? You gonna be my sweetheart?”

Reggie gulped, nodding a little jerkily before Bobby lifted a forkful of cake to his lips. He swallowed it down nervously, “It’s really good.” Bobby chuckled, and before Reggie could think about it, he lifted a bite to Bobby’s lips too. The other boy blinked before smiling and taking the offered food. When they finished it off, Reggie paid for the dinner and gave Sunny her tip, she giggled when she saw Reggie flush from Bobby taking his hand.

When they got back to the apartment, Reggie led Bobby to the couch before running to his room. He was going to give him the present before he chickened out. When he came out, Bobby was right where he left him, nervously fiddling with his fingers, “Reg, what’s that?” He asked, eyes wide as Reggie held the gift bag out to him.

“Your gift?” He answered, suddenly unsure about the whole thing.

“You didn’t have to get me a present, I wasn’t even actually expecting us to go out.”

“Oh, well, this made me think of you. It kind of reminded me of Vally.”

Bobby carefully pulled the tissue paper out, and a small stuffed cat tumbled into his lap. It’s fur was colored like the bi pride flag all blue and pink and purple, but the heart in its paws was striped and colored like the ace pride flag. Bobby kind of wanted to cry. “Reg...”

Reggie rubbed the back of his neck, staring down at his shoes, “I hope you like it. It was kind of hard to find one with the ace flag that wasn’t aro colored, but you’re biromantic so I didn’t want to get you the wrong colors and make you think I was ignoring a piece of you and-“

“Please, fall in love with me.” Bobby muttered quietly.

“I- what-“ Reggie squeaked, eyes snapping up to meet Bobby’s as he cradled the stuffed cat.

“I just- I’m sorry.” Bobby said. “I didn’t mean to make it weird. I’ve loved you for a really long time, and it didn’t occur to me that it was different until I saw you waiting for that guy last year and I wished I had been your date from the beginning. You always think you aren’t good enough for someone, but god you are so much more than anyone deserves, myself included. And I know it’s selfish to want you to love me anyone, but I do. So try. Please, fall in love with me.”

Reggie dropped onto the couch next to Bobby, “I can’t. I did that a long time ago.” He said quietly, smiling softly at the boy that already had his heart.

“What?” The guitarist asked breathlessly.

“Bobblehead, I’ve loved you for a while. Probably close to, god this is embarrassing, but close to like two years now at least. How could I not? You’re rough and blunt, sure. But you’re also considerate and kind.”

“But I’m- i-“ Bobby took a deep breath, “I can’t give you everything you want.” He muttered, staring down at the heart the stuffed animal held.

“I don’t need that.” Reggie answered firmly, “I need you. Tell me what you can do, and that’s all I’ll want. I’ll do anything to be with you.”

“I- I, uh, I love you, Reg.” The bassist grinned, and Bobby’s heart melted more for the boy. “I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you that for so long.”

“I love you, too, Bobby. More than you could ever know.” He leaned over, pressing a kiss to Bobby’s cheek and grinning when a blush creeped over the other boy’s face. “How about we cuddle, watch a stupid movie, and you can tell me what you’re comfortable with so that I don’t push your boundaries?” Bobby nodded, pressing a kiss to Reggie’s forehead before he could get up.


End file.
